Child of the Unspoken God
by neutroisDragon
Summary: Kasen Young never found it easy to get by in the normal world, when they make it to camp Half-Blood they realize that maybe, it won't be as good as they hoped it would be. Godly parents mean a lot and it sucks when yours is one that isn't exactly welcomed.
1. Chapter 1

The sun set behind the shrinking mountains, painting the cloudy sky with warm colors. I sat in the passenger seat of a black prius on our way to Denver. A man with an orange shirt, jeans, and a pair of sneakers sat to the left of me with an orange hat laying on his bright red curly hair and his bright green eyes focused on the road. I looked at the review mirror and saw a person sporting an undercut with purple hair on top and their natural black hair underneath, a silver streak ran through the purple part of their hair. Two golden eyes seemed to peer through my soul, and their pale arms were covered in little sharpie doodles.

"Kasen" started the man driving, he usually called me K, and hardly ever used my full first name unless it was serious. "You are going to run out of boarding schools and summer camps you're allowed to go to if you keep this up."

"I know this Nezea, I-"

"Then why don't you stop?"

"Do you know how hard it is to not get teased for a person like me, I have anger issues, ADHD, dyslexia, and I'm an Orp-"

"That shouldn't matter, you need to be the bigger person Kasen."

"But-"

"No, if you keep this up I might have to send you to a different country like Canada."

I couldn't tell if Nezea was joking or not but he seemed really serious.

"I- I know."

I sighed as I looked at my hands. I bit my lip like I usually did when I was nervous, the air between Nez and I got really awkward before he finally laughed.

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY NEZ?" I shouted, it makes me uncomfortable when people start laughing randomly, my brain always makes me think that they were laughing at me even though Nez would never actually laugh at me, he's not that type of person.

"The look on that women's face when I picked you up was priceless."

"Wait. Aren't you supposed to be mad at me? For you know, beating up that kid?"

He laughed a little more, "I am, but it was just too funny, I bet she didn't expect that a scrawny kid like you was able to beat up that quarterback."

I laughed a little, "Well never underestimate the kids who stay up all night listening to heavy metal."

We both laughed so hard that Nez had to pull over so he didn't crash the car.

"K," he finally said after he caught his breath, "I don't think the heavy metal has anything to do with it, but you look like you just played a little too ruff with a puppy, that guy seemed to be attacked by a herd of wild goats."

"Wild goats," I laughed some more, "That's under exaggerating, he looked more like he was attacked by a wild pack of small dogs."

"Aren't quarterbacks supposed to be tough, because be seemed absolutely terrified of you K."

"He probably was."

We both made really cruel comments about the quarterback that I beat the living crap out of because he made some cruel comments about my eyes and my entire existence. This caused the summer camp lady, Mrs. Jackson to call Nez and ask him to pick me up. I managed to stay at this camp for a whole week.

After we managed to stop teasing that poor quarterback we started driving North to Denver again. I had my music CDs in my black hiking bag, which is where I kept everything I owned, because I never managed to stay at one place for more than two months. My record had been 1 month and 29 days. My music consisted of Black Viel Brides, My Chemical Romance, Fall Out Boy, Panic! At The Disco, Skrillex and some other bands. Nez and I mostly listened to "Save Rock and Roll" on long road trips like this. We played multiple games and stuff, because it was hard for me to stay still and quiet for more than 10 minutes due to my ADHD.

After about an hour and a half into our drive the sun set behind the mountain and all we could see was what the headlights showed us. The moon was half way through waxing, and would soon be full in a couple of weeks. Nez and I had been sitting in silence for about 15 minutes.

"Hey K, if this next camp doesn't work for you, there is one in Long Island that might be perfect for you, they're others there, that are like you, and you might have a better chance, of well," he paused for a moment probably waiting for me to get angry or start asking questions, but realized that I wasn't going to, "fitting in."

"So is it like a camp for kids who can't stay at a camp or school for a whole year?"

"Not exactly, I'll tell you more about it if we do end up having to go there, okay?" He sounded sincere, like this camp might be able to help me with all my disabilities.

"Can we try it now?"

"No, I still need to talk to that camps director, Chiron."

"I've heard that name before" I wasn't lying, I swore I've heard this name before, but I couldn't for the life of me remember were I've heard it.

"He's kinda famous among some people."

"Oh, what type of people?"

"It's getting late," He reached over to the radio and put on some pipe music, "you should go to sleep."

I didn't feel tired at all, but as soon as that music started, my eyes grew heavy and I passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

I was in a valley, no- it was a camp. Cabins were all around me in the shape of omega. It was dark and no one seemed to be awake. In the distance I could see a big blue house, with lights still on inside, so I walked over to see if I could find out where I was.

It took me five minutes to get to the house. I knocked on the front door, and waited for about a whole minute before knocking again. No answer. I swore silently to my self. I tried to open the door and to my surprise, it was unlocked.

When I walked in, there was a fire pit, posters of teenagers lining a wall. One poster had seven kids in it, they all looked about the age of seventeen. There was another poster of one of the kids, the one with dark hair and sea green eyes hanging right next to it. The one thing that caught my eye was the leopard head hanging over the fire place. The head seemed to be sleeping.

"Hello?" I called as my feet carried me to a game room with a ping pong table and some arcade games. There still wasn't any response.

I found myself going up a set of stairs after I explored all of the bottom floor. "Hello? Is anyone home?" There was still no answer to my call.

I looked at a clock, it was about 1:45am. I looked around and found no one, not even in the bed rooms.

I soon found my self in the attic, where there were weapons, horns of some creatures and the occasional set of armor. It had an erie feeling to it like I wasn't supposed to be in there but curiosity kept me exploring.

I heard the clopping of hooves on the floor under me. "Who's there?" A voice called.

I panicked and instead of doing the smart thing like hiding or running out the window, I just said my voice in the confident way I could muster: "Kasen."

"Who are you, and what are you doing in the attic?"

"Um."

"Come down here"

I decided to listen, and climbed the ladder down from the attic. I saw a man with combed brown hair and, well a body of a white stallion, I jumped back a little after seeing him.

"Um, I don't know where I am, um or who anyone is or how I got here, and you have a body of a horse and I am honestly really confused sir-" before I could say anything else the horse man interrupted.

"First off come down stairs and have some food, we can talk more about it when you aren't stuttering as much."

I had forgotten how much I stuttered when my anxiety kicked in.

We'd been sitting in silence for ten minutes before the horseman finally began to speak. "I go by Mr. Brunner or Chiron here at Camp Half-Blood, now Kasen, what do you remember before you ended up here?"

"I was sitting in the car with my close friend, and he put on music and I fell asleep. We were on our way to Denver to another Summer camp because I was kicked out of my old one. WHY AM I TALKING TO A HORSE MAN?"

"I'm a centaur, and I'm guessing you're talking to me because you believe this is a dream-"

"HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE? I...I...I can't talk to people in my sleep, or, no."

"Tell Nezea-"

"I DIDN'T SAY HIS NAME HOW-"

"Tell Nezea that he should skip the camp in Denver and come straight here."

"WHAT?"

* * *

Before anything was explained, I was shaken awake.

"Are you alright K? You were muttering some confusing things in your sleep."

I sat up in a cold sweat. "I had the weirdest dream, there was a horse- centaur, and big blue house and I was confused and we were drinking coffee, and he told me to tell you to take me straight to where he was and I don't understand."

"What did he say to you K?"

"He said skip Denver and go straight to camp Half-Blo-"

"Blood."

"How do you know ab-"

"I'll explain more when we get there, if Chiron wants you there now, we're getting you there now."

"But it was just a dream."

"No it wasn't."

* * *

 **Hi, it me again, I'm sorry that this chapter is a day late, I'm going to try to post a chapter every Tuesday, but if one doesn't come out on a Tuesday it will definitely be out Wednesday. I would love feed pack from you guys, and to those who have already followed this story. Thank you.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the character, Chiron, or the place Camp Half-Blood, Rick Rodian does.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Nez, what do you mean it wasn't just a dream, of course it was," I said as I sat up to be more awake, "I mean, telling the future in dreams is ridiculous, I mean, if you dream that you might do something, and you end up doing it doesn't mean you can tell the future. Just because I had a dream with a creature that _can't_ be real doesn't make it real!"

"No, It doesn't Kas, but it doesn't make it fake either."

"But Nezea, centaurs are not real, they are only found in myth."

"Yes they are, I'll explain when we get there."

"But how does that explain the entire conversation I had with this Chiron?"

"I will explain when we get there."

"NEZEA! You have gone completely insane, and we need to drive you to a mental institution, I swear, You can not be serious right now. Or I'm just dreaming, this is all one big dream, Inception like! I didn't really wake up. Actually I guarantee that if I were to open this car door and fling myself onto the outside of the highway I would just wake up again and find the sane Nezea who has common sense, to know that the dream I just had is not real, and is not a reason to travel all the way to the east coast from Denver."

Nezea sighed as the lights of Denver flashed among his eyes, as he ignored me.

Suddenly a thought came in mind, what if I did decide to jump out of the car, if this was real life, and I survived, maybe Nezea is really going crazy, but if I jump out of the car and wake up then I can just not mention any of this at all.

I started to unbuckle my seat belt and opening the car door.

"Kasen, _what_ are you doing?"

"I'm testing a theory."

"Put your seat belt back on, and lock the car door, I don't want to walk 100 feet to carry you all the way to the car, you know my legs are bad."

"Fine."

As we drove the bright lights of Denver changed into darkness, the fields of Colorado changed into the rocky mountains, and the only thing that gave us light, was the lights from the heavens and the head lights of the lone car, that winded through the roads. We drove until the mountains turned to hills, and the hills turned into the plains of the east, eventually the sun rose, engulfing the landscape with its warming light. As it rose into the never ending plane of blue, Nezea and I sat with ghostly presence of silence between us.

* * *

"Soooooo"

"We have one more day till we get to Long Island."

"Ahhh okay, um but that's not what I was going to ask."

Nezea reached over to the radio and turned it on.

"There you go."

"I, did I do something wrong? You haven't said anything at all since we first entered Denver, and that is a long time for you not to talk at all."

"Kasen Young, you did nothing wrong at all-"

"Are you sure because I sure feel like I did and I don't want to make another enemy, I know that I can be annoying a lot of the times, and I don't have a very likable personality, and-"

"You need to stop interrupting me Kasen and let me finish my sentences and stop lying to your self. I just have a lot on my mind and I'm only talkative near you, I spend most of my time in silence, among the woods, just listening, and brewing in my own thoughts, so it's not you."

"Well what's on your mind?"

Nezea sighed before saying "Where do I even start?"

"From the begging as usual."

"There is no beginning to my thoughts."

"Well then start with the basics"

"Well-" before Nezea got to finish his sentence he swerved off the road and hit one of the few rocks scattered mindlessly on the edge.

I quickly jumped out of the car the second the front bumper collided with the rock. "Nez! Are you okay?!"

I ran to his side of the car and tried to pull him out but the door was locked. I tore a piece of cloth from my shirt, wrapped it around my hand and punched the glass in and unlocked the car right before pulling Nezea out onto the road. I quickly then pulled Nezea to the opposite side of the road as far away from the car as possible, but not into the grains of wheat. I then ran back to the car and popped the truck. I then quickly ran to the trunk and pulled out my backpack, and the emergency bag that Nezea always had in the trunk right before running back to Nez.

"Nezea wake up! NEZ! God dammit you better still be alive!"

I pulled out a small knife from the emergency bag and held it in front of his mouth, the knife fogged up a little.

"Oh thank god! Nezea, I don't want you in the car, the front is totaled and the windshield is hammered, I'm going to find some shelter, and come back for you, please don't move. I'll be back as soon as possible."

* * *

 **Hey, so I know I should of posted this yesterday, but here you have it now, I may be extremely busy tomorrow and might not be able to post the chapter, but on the day after tomorrow I will post to chapters and try to write some chapters for later dates. I do hope that you guys are enjoying this, I am so sorry this is taking so long to get out. But trust me It** ** _is_** **going to be updated more often. I promise. Also i'm sorry that this chapter I so short, like I said earlier the first few chapters are going to be short, I'm just trying to get the story moving and It is taking longer than I originally planned/**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **I do not own Heroes of Olympus, but Nezea and Kasen are my original characters.**


	4. Chapter 4

I looked up at the sky, and saw the sun reaching its peak in the sky slightly to the east, there was nothing but fields of grain, the occasional tumbleweed and the suns waves washed the entire landscape with an inescapable heat. I walked east, to look for a barn house, or any type of building that gave any type of protection against the elements. It accrued to me that there was no reason at all for Nezea to crash the car, there was nothing in the road, and nothing that could of made him turn the wheel, and the crash wasn't enough to knock him out, so why or how did he pass out. My feet crunched on the dirt on the road as I thought about why we crashed.

As I walked in my own thoughts I noticed that the clear sky started to be dotted with grey streaks of paint, and the wind started to pick up, and at this moment I began to panic, I needed to find shelter and fast, if more clouds began to gather things could end up more badly than originally planned. I began to run down the road further away from Nezea hoping to find a building that could hopefully protect us from the worst possible outcome. I ran for what felt like hours before I saw a gray building in the distance, It seemed to be stable and not so harmful, so I decided that that house will have to do, so I turned around kicking dust behind me, and ran the fastest I've have ever ran before.

I ran for what felt like centuries, my lungs felt like they were going to explode and with each step I felt needles run up my leg and I was one inch closer to collapsing. Eventually I saw the crashed car and Nezea laying down on the side of the road where I left him, I began to run faster and faster. Eventually I managed to make it to Nezea, he began to open his eyes as I inched closer, I made eye contact with him and managed to say "House... that way," I pointed behind me. I felt my legs collapse, and my face hit the road, and then I blacked out.

I stood on a beach, people where running in fear away from the ocean, and as I stared into the never ending horizon, I saw something emerge from the deep blue.

"What the hell is that?" I heard someone scream as they ran up to me, they had an eerie feeling about them, like I've known them forever, but when I turned to look at them I didn't recognize her black hair, and a left brown eye and a right green eye.

"I, I don't know Alex" I said. Where did I get the name Alex, I don't know but it came to me and I felt it was appropriate.

"I wish Chiron where here, they usually know what to do in this type of situation."

"What?"

"Chiron left to go talk to the gods about that one thing don't you remember."

"Oh yeah." I had no idea what she was talking about but I just rolled with it. "How did the monster come here?"

"I don't know, but ten minutes ago you seemed really stressed and said stuff like 'I knew this was going to happen' and 'I should of known better.' Is this what you where talking about Kas?"

"I, I'm not sure, to be honest this is my fir-"

Suddenly the ground started to shake and Alex and I started to sprint to a forest and didn't stop until we came to a bunker.

"Alex, what's, what is going on, where are we, what?"

"What are you talking about Kas, it's like you've forgotten everything."

"You might not be wrong there, or weird dream shit is happening again."

"Oh, well in times like this you told me to do something, I'm sorry."

"Why are you ap-"

Alex had a sadness in her eyes when she took a sword and hit me in the back of the head with the hilt.

I sat up quickly yelling "OWWWW WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

Nezea looked at me in confusion, we weren't on the side of the road any more, there was brown wood on three sides and on the last side there was a drop off like we were up on a platform, I could see the top third of a barn door.

"Where, where are we?"

"Well when you ran up to me and said something about the house, I decided to carry you and the supplies here, because the clouds were building up and I got a weird feeling like the weather was going to turn south."

"What about your legs, I thought they where bad, it was a long run here."

"I'll explain when we get to camp half-blood."

"Why not now?"

"Because, we have to prepare for the storm now, and I have to call for reinforcements"

"WHAT? REINFORCEMENTS?"

"I'll explain when they get here, I just need to go outside and call them."

"WE DON'T EVEN HAVE CELL PHONES!"

"Just, Kasen, you're just going to have to role with it and trust me."

"Fine, you have 24 hours for me to trust you and just role with it, but with you acting weird, the two weird dreams I just had and the situation that we are in right now, I just want some answers."

"And you will get the K, just not from me, I don't know how to explain this to you right now, and I'm honestly am not the right person to answer all of your questions."

"Okay."

I stood up and when over to my backpack and started looking for something in there that I could use to keep busy. Nezea went out side to call for reinforcements, whatever way he did it, or whoever it was, and all I managed to do was find a sketch book from forever ago.

The book had a black leather cover with Kasen stitched in silver thread. I ran my fingers across the cover before flipping through pages and pages of drawings that consisted of landscapes, scenes from my dreams , and random doodles. When I finally reach an empty page I pull out a small black pencil case from my backpack, and pull out a pencil. I mindlessly place my pencil on paper and begin to draw.

* * *

20 minutes pass and I finish my sketch of the "Alexis" I saw in my dream, I thought about adding color, but the feeling that something is wrong began to consume me. I place my notebook, and pencil bag in my hiking bag, and climb down the ladder leading to the lower level. I poked my head outside to find that the sky had grown even darker than before. Nezea was no where to be seen even.

"Nezea?" I called out, but there was no answer.

I walked further outside to see if my crippled friend had walked to the back, or just wondered off into one of the fields. (Which would be very unlike him, but considering all the crazy dreams and secrets that I've experienced in the last 12 hours, I wouldn't be surprised.)

"Nez? If you're joking around with me this isn't funny." I called out shortly after making one lap around the barn.

I walked around the barn a few more times only seeing fields of wheat and no sign of Nez. Panic began to climb into my throat and my voice began to grow shaky as I called out to him.

"COME ON! WHERE ARE YOU?"

A crack of thunder echo's through out the sky. I soon began to believe that Nezea must of gone back to the car for _something_. Considering the man is crippled and the sky isn't exactly pleased, he most likely wont make it back in time, if the clouds begin to spin.

I rushed into the barn, climbed up the ladder to grab my backpack, and I jumped off the raised platform. I booked it towards the door, when a rusted dirt bike caught my eye. There was too much dirt on it to tell what color it was. or even if it was working, but it was worth a shot. I pulled the dirt bike out of the barn, and to my surprise it actually worked. The small sound of the engine engulfed me and I started rushing towards the direction of the car.

* * *

 **Heyyyyyyyyyyyy.  
I don't have any have any excuses this time, all I know is Chapter 5 is coming out today as well, and I plan on posting Chapter 6 _tomorrow.  
_ Thank you all for dealing with my inconsistency on updating this fic.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Nez!" I yelled over the sound of thunder and the sound of the lone dirt bike.

My head was full of thoughts of the worst possible scenarios when I finally stopped by a pile of rocks that had pieces of car shrapnel around them. The car that should of been there, but to my dismay it was gone.

Did Nezea drive off without me? Thoughts began to mimic the storm, my breathing grew uneven, and I began to loose all feeling in my hands and legs. I fell off the bike. My vision blacked out. Nezea, my only friend left me. He finally snapped, I was too much to handle, he left me in the barn to die in the angry winds of the east. I'm going to die in a barn, with no-one knowing I ever existed, I have no parents to care about me, no friends to wonder where I've gone to-

A crack of thunder barley brought me back to reality, and my vision barley became clear, and managed to barley get myself on the dirt bike.

"Okay," I start to say to myself, "The car was unbelievably totaled, so maybe a tow truck came by and picked him up, and he just forgot to call me, or maybe he can't because the storm in bad. Yeah. That's what it is."

Even if that wasn't the truth, it was something to go off of, Nez would never leave me.

I glanced up at the sky and see a funnel start to manifest in the clouds.

"Shit."

I start the bike up again and make a U-turn, and I start speeding back to the barn, Hoping that I make it back in time and that Nezea is safe as well.

* * *

Five minutes pass and the funnel shows no sign of dissipating .

Ten minutes, the cone of wind touches down, it's still at a safe distance though.

Fifteen minutes, It's still growing.

Twenty minutes, I finally made it to the barn. I leap off the dirt bike and throw hay everywhere, looking for a cellar door. I don't find one.

Plan B then, look outside for one. The cyclone is now about a mile wide and the sound of the wind is deafening. My heart and breathing stop simultaneously. As my actions turn spastic when I spot an out of place groove of poppies. I run towards the dirt bike, and then book it to the poppies. To my surprise there is a cellar door, I reach down to open it with ease. I look up and see the twister change paths. It's heading straight for me. I drop the dirt bike into the cellar, shortly before jumping in myself. I close and lock the doors tightly behind me.

* * *

 **Hey! I wasn't lieing about Chapter 5.  
Also, I ****_do in fact realize_** **that this isn't where I was heading with the previous chapter 5 and six, but to be honest I completely forgot about the twister threat I was trying to lead up to so yeah. Also, I'm sorry this chapter is short.**


End file.
